life was so boring until you came along
by kuramika-chan
Summary: Rina is a strong school student who loves anime and manga and wishes her life were more like that of an anime but when her wish come true will she still think the same ?xover of InuYasha and Naruto.Title: life was so boring until you came along, now it’s.
1. meet the characters

hii!kuramika-chan here trying my seccond ff hope you all like what you read if not review and tell me why.please!

Rina was just an ordinary otaku living here normal boring life. She was walking home by the same boring path as always .the same boring students walking home from there schools same boring uniforms same boring conversations ._life's sooo boring_, she thought to herself

Suddenly she heard group of people scream as a big monster appeared, it was a big oni in a thong. He began eating all the students .Rina-chan kept on walking with out even bothering save anyone _I'm not involved _she thought to herself. But then she saw six dimension portals opened and out of them came flying six anime characters. They all landed around the big oni.

Naruto just stood there looking confused, sasuke instantly prepared for battle, Kiba did the same, InuYasha looked as confused as Naruto, Seshoumaru looked up at the oni still eating all the students, Kouga fell to the ground and began scratching himself behind his ears like a dog.

The oni now noticed them and began to attack the six characters InuYasha pulled out his sword but it didn't transform, Naruto tried doing his kage bushin no jutsu but it didn't work. Everyone started doing random attacks but none of them would work. The only thing that did work where there weapons in defenseless form. They all began attacking the oni with brute strenghth but all failed.

The oni turned to crush them with his giant hand, but was stopped as Rina sent him flying with a kick .her face now looked different like a pretty gangsters (think Yuna/Randoh from pretty face just longer darker hair).instant defeat.

´´hey you guys okay?´´ she asked ,her face and character back to normal, they all stood up looking very confused .Naruto opened his mouth to say something but no sound came out.

kuramika-chan: like?please review !


	2. the walk to rinas

Aaargh! Stupid computer, stupid sister and stupid sicologst!...oh well on with the fic!

Thank you #1 animelover! For reviewing (and bugging me into writing this chapter sooner than I planned) hope to see your reviews again

----------

Rina fell down exhaustedly on the couch in her living room ,the walk home had been tiring ,first she had to tell sasuke and Seshoumaru of for scaring everyone they met with there death glares, Kouga and InuYasha wouldn't stop fighting like the dogs they are and then Kiba and Naruto somehow managed to get caught up in the fight ,Rina ,after bonking them all on the head, had to put leashes on them while Seshoumaru kept on complaining about being surrounded by idiots and sasuke kept laughing at Naruto and the rest and saying how much the leashes suited them ,somehow he ended up in a leash as well ,a pink one!.

everything was fine until they passed a bakery shop ((is that what you call it ?)) the mongrels instantly tried to jump threw the window once they caught whiff of the scent of freshly baked cakes and other delights, she tried to pull them away from the window before someone saw them ,she shouted at Seshoumaru to help her get the mongrels to stop drawling all over the window, his answer was a slight blush and he said ''I think you should buy some cake '' ,''what?'' Rina couldn't believe her ears ''I thought you didn't like human food?'' she was dumbfound at the fact that he Seshoumaru-sama ,the one who hated all humans and for that reason his half brother was telling her to buy human treats .In the end she had no choice but to give in ,she tied all five leashes to a near by post and entered the shop ,and six minutes later came out with 1 strawberry cake a dozen éclairs two dozen fairy cakes and 3 liters of orange juice ,after she passed all the treats to Seshoumaru ,and dared him to eat one before they got home with her special pretty gangster glare, and began to untie the leashes she thought to herself _why the fuck do I have to do this ?I mean yeah I know I was saying how boring life is and all but this is to much! Where am I gonna keep them? I can't just let them run around the city they'd cause to much havoc...And worse I don't earn enough to feed all of them and I know them all they have a black hole for a stomach! _These where her thoughts during the entire journey back to her place.

''You mean we're all gonna have to stay here?'' Naruto asked pointing at Rinas house which was a small two stories high shed .Seshoumaru snorted when he saw the sad excuse of a house .Rina pooped a vein when Naruto asked that stupid question and then she popped yet another vein at the sound of Seshoumaru snort she turned to face all six of them and shouted ''go to hell yey ungrateful asses! If you don' like it then piss off and find your own places to stay put I tell you it's not gonna be easy to find a castle around here, and Naruto I dunno why you're complaining! you're place is a lot smaller and dirtier than mine!'' she was now breathing heavily she turned on hell and started to march up to the front door .the six glanced sideways at each other and followed there angry host .

Rina fumbled inside her bag searching for her keys and opened the door and entered the house and shouted ''aunty Lizzy I'm home! And guess what! We have guests!''

-----------

I know this chapter sucks but it was all I could think of for now ,next chapter yey all 'ill get to mee' aunty Lizzy ,lets see if yey can guess wha' kina' person she is !Well I'm gonna go try and write another chapter for my o'er ff and something for ne!And don' forget to review pleaseee!


	3. disapearing while searching

hello ! well here it is chapter three hope you like !

--

Rina opened the door and walked in ,her guests just stood there for a second astonished at what they saw .The hall in front of them seemed to be rather long and empty ,except for a cupboard that was under the stairs ,Rina ,noticing that her (unwanted )guests had not followed her shouted at them ''oi,are you coming in or not !''.Seshoumaru was the first to react he quickly stride over to Rina with sasuke behind him, the rest followed closely behind them.

Just as they caught site of the kitchen at the end of the hall Rina walked in and looked around as if looking for someone(no one noticed as a trap door opened and Naruto and InuYasha fell in ).she turned and told the crew to search for a little blue ball made out of metal , they all began rummaging around the kitchen and then moved on to the sitting room (Kouga and Kiba where grabbed by a pair of hands coming from the TV ,once again no one noticed ) eventually they decided to give up and flop down onto a couch ,how no one noticed that Naruto ,InuYasha ,Kouga ,Kiba is a wonder .

Suddenly sasuke cried out in pain as he flopped down on the couch ''Itaii! Wha' the ...!'' he said as he reached behind him and retrieved a blue metal thingy ,he examined it and then asked Rina what it was .''That-'' she said '' is store-chan, I was looking for him '' she said and turn around to face the table she pressed a button on the blue thingy and it activated '' now we can get what we need for yey to stay here beds, cloths etc.'' (as she was saying this a pair of hands came out of the couch and pulls Seshoumaru and sasuke in threw it(freddykrugger ?)). Rina let go of the blue metal ball called store-chan as it began to vibrate and the metal pieces began to open on the side and out popped a pair of skinny metal arms and legs, to large circle eyes appeared and light up. ''Rinaa-tiaan! I'n mished eeou ! ''(1) said store-chan as it tackled Rina '' Store-chan ,stop ! I'm gonna fall!'' Store-chan stopped squeezing Rina and glided back a bit ready to receive orders '' and 'e whasho my jady dezier ?'' he said bowing in mid-air '' I need you to add an extra room to the house with six beds ,also I need , six pairs of pajamas and a a wardrobe full of cloths ,seeing as we don't know how long yey are going to be staying here '' she said nodding her head in the direction of where her unwanted missing guests where supposed to have been .Store-chan looked behind her and when he saw no one he looked at Rina weird '' who's eeou twalkin to ? '' he asked her and Rina turned around saying ''these six idio- '' she stopped in mid sentence seeing that the six animes characters where not there, her eyes widened in surprise .slowly her face changed from surprise a confused one as she thought '_where the hell could they have gone? Are they that stupid that they wandered outside one by one?_' and then her face light up as a thought occurred to her ' _of course it was her ! I knew it wasn't safe to bring them here_ ...' with that she turned to give out an order to store-chan who had began to doze of in mid-air ,but was snapped out of it when Rina shouted '' Store-chan ! Quickly! Scan the house and try to find some signals from flan-chan ! I have a bad feeling ..'' ''yesh my jady !'' he said and his eyes began flashing and his body kept on beeping .

After some time he came back to normal and said '' flan-chan has been located ,follow me !'' and with that store-chan began to fly across the sitting room and along the hall to the door under cupboard under the stairs ,Rina opened it and walked in and began to fall ,fall and fall, until eventually she landed on her ass in a dark room .She stood up and ran threw he darkness she seemed to know where she was going, or so you would think if you had seen her ,until she crashed into a wall and fell back unconscious , and store-chan being as stupid as he was thought it a good idea to do the same as his master and landed beside Rinas motionless body .they layed there until a dark figure found them and carried them of ,to it's master .

* * *

Yeah I know that sucked anyways ……….

(1) let me explain , store-chan ,who is Rinas idiot robot , speaks weird ,like a baby and he calls Rina his ''jady'' meaning ''lady'' .Store-chan was created to take the occupation of a storage room and he can play around with the house .

I'll explain a bit more about that in the next chapter

Naruto: where did we go?

Me: you won't know till the next chapter hehehehe.

InuYasha: flan-chan? is it edible ?

Me: O.o ….no! It's a robot like store-chan

Kiba: Is it as stupid as store-chan?

Me : look who's talking .

Ja ne ! until the next chapter ( the six idiots: which will hopefully be better than this. Me: shut up !) and please ,please R&R .ZANKYU ! JA NE !


End file.
